


Przeziębienie

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Ziam [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bullshitbabe: O! O! O! To ja chcę Ziama i przeziębienie, wiesz jakieś głupie negocjacje o wypicie syropu czy coś takiego. Mogą się trochę kłócić, ale ma być napraaaawdę słodko! Aż do porzygu, bardzo ładnie proszę? xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przeziębienie

Obudziłem się czując piekący ból w gardle. Przełknięcie śliny przyszło mi z trudem i wywołało grymas na mojej twarzy. Otworzyłem oczy i przekręciłem się na plecy, spoglądając na drugą stronę łóżka, gdzie moja druga połówka cały czas była pogrążona we śnie.  
Wstałem z łóżka kierując się do kuchni, gdzie od razu postawiłem wodę na herbatę. Otworzyłem szafkę, która służyła jako apteczka i rozpocząłem poszukiwania tabletek na ból gardła. Przekopałem się przez wszystkie buteleczki i saszetki. Znalazłem tabletki przeciwbólowe, krople żołądkowe, tabletki nasenne i wiele innych leków, ale nigdzie nie było czegoś co pomogłoby mi pokonać ból gardła.  
Zalałem kubek wrzątkiem i cicho odkaszlnąłem, kiedy poczułem drapanie w gardle. Położyłem dłoń na czole sprawdzając, czy nie mam gorączki. Raczej nie, czyli przeziębienie. Jak zwykle to samo. Zaczyna się od dwóch, trzech dni bólu gardła, który znika przeradzając się w potworny kaszel i katar. Nienawidzę przeziębienia!  
\- Co tu się stało? – odwróciłem się słysząc głos mojego chłopaka. Stał lekko zaspany, w progu kuchni. Na jego policzkach znajdowały się jeszcze rumieńce od snu. Wyglądał uroczo – Czemu wszystkie leki znajdują się na blacie?  
\- Boli mnie gardło – wychrypiałem biorąc w dłonie swój kubek.  
\- Masz za swoje – mruknął pod nosem – Mówiłem ci abyś założył kurtkę i buty, gdy wychodziłeś na papierosa, kiedy byliśmy u Nialla. Ale nie ty wiesz lepiej i musiałeś wyłazić na mokry taras w skarpetkach i krótkim rękawku – dodał już głośniej.  
Wywróciłem oczami, mogłem się tego spodziewać.  
\- Zayn! – oburzył się widząc moje zachowanie.  
\- No dobra, przepraszam. Miałeś rację – uśmiechnąłem się do niego, cmokając go w policzek. Wiedziałem, że to go udobrucha.  
\- Eh, jesteś niemożliwy – westchnął, ale jego usta wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechy – Idź do salonu, a ja pójdę do apteki.  
\- Dziękuję – cmoknąłem go jeszcze raz w policzek i tak jak polecił mi Liam zająłem miejsce na kanapie i włączyłem telewizor.  
*****  
Oglądałem maraton Przyjaciół, kiedy usłyszałem zgrzyt zamka. Po chwili w salonie pojawił mój, najwspanialszy pod słońcem, chłopak.  
\- Proszę skarbie – podał mi opakowanie z tabletkami na gardło, całując mnie w czubek głowy.  
\- Dziękuję skarbie – wychrypiałem, posyłając szeroki uśmiech i biorąc pierwszą z 20 pastylek.  
\- Zrobię śniadanie – odpowiedział i zniknął za drzwiami, a ja w tym czasie zakopałem się bardziej pod kocem, dalej oglądając perypetie szóstki przyjaciół.  
Liam wrócił po około 20 minutach, niosąc tackę z goframi. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz zrobił mi je na śniadanie. Od razu zrobiłem się lekko podejrzany, nie byłem, aż tak bardzo chory, żeby miał mi przygotować gofry na śniadanie.  
\- Czym sobie na to zasłużyłem?  
\- Po prostu, chciałem ci sprawić przyjemność – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- W inny sposób też możesz tego dokonać – poruszyłem znacząco brwiami.  
\- Jedz – odpowiedział, znikając z powrotem w kuchni. Wiedziałem, że chce ukryć rumieniec.  
Śniadanie było naprawdę wspaniałe. Gofry idealne, dokładnie takie jak lubiłem. Z owocami i polewa czekoladową, do tego kolejny kubek gorącej herbaty.  
\- No to teraz jeszcze to, proszę – Liam ponownie pojawił się w salonie, podając mi szklankę z 1/3 soku pomarańczowego?  
\- Co to? – przyjrzałem się podejrzliwie i powąchałem zawartość. Nie pachniało podejrzliwie.  
\- Sok.  
\- Sok?  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową.  
Mnie to jednak nie przekonywało, czułem, że Liam coś kombinuje.  
\- Liam, to na pewno jest tylko sok?  
\- T-tak – jego głos był mniej pewny.  
I nagle zrozumiałem. Już wiedziałem co to jest. To był sok, ale z czymś, czego nienawidzę. Teraz wiedziałem, czemu zrobił mi gofry.   
Odłożyłem szklankę na stolik i wróciłem do oglądania serialu.  
\- Zayn, czemu tego nie pijesz?  
\- Bo wiem co tam dolałeś – nawet na niego nie spojrzałem.  
\- Zayn, wypij to.  
\- Nie.  
\- Zayn to jest lekarstwo. Wiesz, że ci pomoże.  
\- Nie.  
\- Zayn, nie zachowuj się jak dziecko.  
\- Nie.  
\- Czy znasz inną odpowiedź niż „nie”? – westchnął.  
\- Nie.  
\- Zayn, czemu nie chcesz tego wypić?  
\- Dobrze wiesz czemu – odwróciłem głowę w jego stronę – Dobrze wiesz jak to gówno smakuje. Sok pomarańczowy tutaj nie pomoże, dalej będę czuł smak tych cholernych kropel, po których zacznie mnie naciągać.  
\- Zayn, dasz radę. Popijesz herbatą i za chwilę będzie dobrze, a przynajmniej ci pomogą.  
\- Nie.  
\- Zayni, proszę – usiadł obok mnie na kanapie, przysuwając się i umieszczając dłoń w moich włosach zaczął drapać skórę mojej głowy. Od razu się rozluźniłem i cicho zamruczałem. Drań, wiedział jak mnie podejść – Wypij to dla mnie.  
\- N-nie – jęknąłem, kiedy przyssał się do mojej szyi.  
\- No cóż, w takim razie jutro będę musiał iść sam na urodziny Harry’ego – westchnął, podnosząc się z kanapy.  
\- Jak to sam? Nie ma mowy, nie zrobisz mi tego – dobrze wiedział co planowaliśmy z Niallem i Louisem, i jak bardzo zależało mi na tej imprezie.  
\- Jesteś chory. Nie puszczę cię tam. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, aby z twojego przeziębienia wynikło coś gorszego. Mógłbyś też kogoś zarazić. Zadzwonię do twojej mamy i poproszę, aby cię jutro przypilnowała w domy.  
\- Wiesz, że to jest zwykły szantaż – burknąłem, obrażony zakładając ręce na pierś.  
Liam się na to uśmiechnął i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Dobra – sięgnąłem po szklankę i zbliżyłem ją do moich ust.  
\- Szybko i będzie po sprawie – ponaglił mnie, kiedy się dłuższą chwilę wahałem.  
Przechyliłem szklankę, czując okropny, gorzki smak. Szybko sięgnąłem po mój kubek z herbatą i wziąłem z niego kilka porządnych łyków, aby zabić ohydny smak lekarstwa.  
\- Widzisz, nie było tak źle – zaśmiał się Liam, siadając obok mnie i całując w policzek.  
\- Zamknij się Payne – posłałem mu mordercze spojrzenie.  
\- Oj, nie bocz się. Jak chcesz dostaniesz nagrodę małego dzielnego pacjenta - zażartował.  
\- Pieprz się.  
Zaśmiał się, zbliżając swoją twarz do mnie i składając słodki pocałunek na moich ustach.  
\- No dobra, wybaczam – zaśmiałem się.  
Bo jak mogłem się dłużej na niego gniewać, kiedy osłodził mi gorycz lekarstwa, swoimi pocałunkami.


End file.
